Talon and Feral
by t-titansfan
Summary: Two young adults visit the local cemetery on the anniversary of their parents' deaths. Who are these two figures? Who were the parents? Read and find out and review!


It was a beautiful, sunny spring day in Jump City. Weeks had gone by since any villain dared to show his face. It was the perfect time for two of its residents to visit the outskirts – to visit the cemetery. This quiet corner of the city was usually nearly abandoned. Today was no exception. It was on this day, however, that two rather conspicuous figures could be seen walking through the entrance together. One was a tall, moderately built young man, apparently in his mid-twenties. He was an uncommon sight to behold indeed. This youth's hair was a dark shade of purple that was matched perfectly with his eyes. Both of these features provided a sharp contrast with his dark green skin. His mauve and normally emotionless eyes were uncharacteristically moist as he set his hand on the shoulder of the person next to him. The slightly younger, slightly smaller woman he came with was in obvious need of comfort. She herself had an appearance quite contrary to that of an average human. She had a rather lean and pale frame for a body, which was topped by long, flowing green hair and dark emerald eyes. These melancholic beings – which other citizens had learned long ago to call heroes – slowly made their way to the center of the cemetery.

The rather eye-catching man could tell that the woman accompanying him was not fully with him. No doubt this particular day, being in this particular place, was bringing back memories that were less than enjoyable for her. He was experiencing the same feelings. At last, he felt he needed to speak.

"Hey, sis, do you think you'll be okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned. Not even his scarce use of the title "sis" was enough to bring her out of her deeply saddened condition. He then proceeded to call her out of it by name. "Listen, Feral, I know this can't be easy for you to face. It really hasn't been very long since we lost them. Even I'm still having trouble believing they're gone. We don't have to be here so soon. There's always next year."

It was at the end of this small speech that the young lady raised her head to look into the caring, amethyst eyes of her older brother. After stopping for a moment to control her tears, she was able to speak. Her voice was so morose it seemed to contrast his. "No, Talon. It would feel like we were forsaking their memories if we didn't come to honor them. They deserve at least a few words from us."

Minutes after their short conversation, they found the exact two tombstones they had been looking for. The information on them indicated that these denizens of the ground had perished exactly one year ago. In Talon's right hand were two dark, freshly cut flowers. He gingerly placed one on the grave boldly marked BEAST BOY and then mimicked this action on the one marked RAVEN. As this was taking place, he could feel the grief and sorrow emanating from his sister. He had these same feelings as well, of course, but he also had to safeguard himself from feeling bitter. Why hadn't their parents listened? The League had told them that despite their powers, they were starting to become too old to handle the heavy-duty missions that came with being a member. However, the pair would not listen, being of the mindset that their lives would have no meaning if they were not out protecting the innocent. Beast Boy and Raven may have been in their late forties, but that was enough to slow them down to the point that one group of ruthless villains made them pay for their weakness with their lives. Talon almost wanted to be angry with them. If they hadn't insisted on being heroes, they'd still be alive today. He was just too proud of them.

Talon and Feral knew that not much really needed to be said. Simply being there to visit on the anniversary of their deaths was enough, but they still wanted to give their parents a greeting if nothing else.

Feral went first. "Hi, Dad," she said quickly and sweetly to Beast Boy's tombstone.

Talon's greeting was slightly more profound. "Hello, Mother." He spoke to Raven's tombstone rather solemnly.

They didn't mean to be disrespectful by not greeting both parents; as it was, Talon had grown closer to his mother when he was a child, and Feral had been closer with her father. These bonds were formed directly from the powers the children had inherited. Talon may have looked more like Beast Boy, but he by no means inherited shape-shifting abilities. The same could be said of Feral and Raven. Both children loved both parents very much, but Talon was more dependent on Raven to help him learn his powers, as Feral was dependent on Beast Boy.

It was after these children grew into teenagers that they proved to be independent spirits like their parents. Once they thoroughly proved to be capable crime fighters, it was decided the adults did not have to remain in Jump City. Nightwing and Starfire were experiencing similar feelings with their child. Cyborg had left to join the Justice League long ago, as he had no family ties. So it was decided. The children inherited the job of protecting Jump City, and the adults moved on to greater responsibilities with the League.

After nearly half an hour of just sitting and letting their most pleasant childhood memories flood them, the communicator on Talon's wrist sounded. It was a police official. "Mr. Talon, I am sorry to disturb you on this notable day, but you and Ms. Feral must get downtown immediately. There is a new threat attempting to drain the city's power."

"We'll be there shortly," he replied. He looked over at his sister and spoke in dry monotone. "They gave us quite an inheritance, didn't they?"

The pale, elfin-eared woman smiled for the first time that day, showing her fang-like teeth. "They sure did."

Talon quickly closed his eyes and when he opened them again, they were pure white. His feet quickly left the ground. Feral concentrated for a moment, and then where she stood was now a magnificent hawk with a gray body and green head. She was soon at her brother's side, heading off to continue their parents' legacy.

THE END

(A/N Well, there it is – my first fanfic. I hope you like it because I find the thought Beast Boy and Raven's future kids to be kinda exotic. Sorry, there wasn't more information on Nightwing and Starfire's child. I didn't want this to be about them.)


End file.
